Werewolves
In mythology, werewolves are entities that are human but shape shift into wolf form during certain lunar timeframes. This phenomenon is also referred to as lycanthropy, for the Greek lykoi (wolf) and anthropos (man). The change from man to wolf is held to be possible by witchcraft or magic, and can be voluntary or forced by certain cycles of the moon and certain sounds (such as howling). In some folklore, werewolves are immune from aging and most physical diseases. They can be killed by any wound that destroys the heart or the brain or by any form of death that causes brain or heart damage (such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods). – Pad of Definitions (1.06 Skin), Official Website Werewolf ' Emerging from Greek Mythology, the werewolf is a person who changes into a wolf by means of magic or by being placed under a curse. Most of the time, this transformation is brought on by the appearance of a full moon. It is believed that the only way to kill a werewolf is with a silver bullet. Information They usually appear in human form, but can shift to a certain degree into a wolf. Even in human form they possess supernatural abilities and powers.Inexperienced werewolves are at the mercy of the full moon. Under its sway, they lose control and their homicidal tendencies increase. Observed psychological characteristics of the werewolves before a full moon *Increased risk taking *Aberrant social behavior *Homicidal tendencies *Increased sexual desire *Rebelliousness and distrust of authority *Animal-like mannerisms such as growling These behaviors intensify on the days preceding the full moon. Physiological Observations *The transformation into a werewolf can cure chronic illnesses like asthma and epilepsy. *The werewolves eyes glow in all images and video. (See Eye Color below) *Werewolves do not heal as quickly from bites or scratches from Alpha werewolves. There are three known types of werewolves in the Teen Wolf mythology, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Alpha An Alpha is the leader of a pack of werewolves. It is the strongest, most powerful and so far the most lethal variety of Werewolf. The bite of an Alpha usually only has two outcomes - transformation or death. Alphas have the ability to hide their scent from other werewolves. It is stated that alphas become stronger if they are part of a pack.To become an Alpha, a Beta wolf can kill an Alpha. Beta Beta transformations are less complete than the Alphas in that they retain a mostly human appearance but grow fangs, claws, and fur. We have seen involuntary Beta transformations triggered by strong emotions. Pain can reverse the transformation. Betas have a mental link with their creators and can be “called”, forced to shift and partially controlled against their will.. The eyes of the controlled Beta briefly flash red denoting its connection to the Alpha. In order for a bitten werewolf to reverse their lycanthropy they must kills its sire or creator. Omega The designation "Omega" simply means that it is a "lone wolf" without a pack. Since being with a pack makes werewolves physically stronger, Omegas are not as powerful as their peers within packs. They are also noted as the scum of the litter/ Powers and Abilities *Lycans display inhuman physical strength, speed, reflexes, endurance and agility. These traits seem to apply to Lycans even when in human form, as Lucian was seen to be able to catch up to a moving car, and subsequently survive being hit by it head on. It is very likely that they can enter a state of hibernation and survive without food or water for centuries. They possess enhanced senses of smell, hearing and sight that are superior even to those of wolves, not just humans, and are also able to sense Vampires in close proximity to themselves. It should be noted that when in their Werewolf forms they are stronger than when in human form, able to break through solid concrete walls, and seem to be stronger than most Vampires, as every hand-to-hand confrontation between the two races under normal circumstances has ended with a Lycan victory, the one exception being the Vampire Elders. Lycans can also use their claws and strength to scale sheer surfaces, having been seen to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. They possess the ability to land on their feet when falling from above. *Lycans also possess superb physical resilience and remarkable regenerative abilities. Their recovery abilities are hampered by the presence of silver in their bodies. However, to full blooded Lycans, the silver is rarely fatal. Older Lycans have displayed the ability to force Vampire's silver bullets out of their body through muscle strength. Silver is the main weakness to Betas, as they seem to be allergic to it. *'Enhanced Strength: Lycans can break through concrete walls with ease and lift up cars. *'Enhanced Speed': Lycans move with amazing speeds that can catch up to an 110mph car in normal form. Not to mention the speeds they can run at when transformed. *'Enhanced Agility': Lycans can run or climb on walls and buildings. Their jumps can be extremely far and seem easy. *'Accelerated Healing': Lycans can heal from any normal weapons with ease. The healing is slowed down when hit by silver to Lycans under the Alpha ranking. The silver needs to be removed before the healing can happen. *'Heightened Senses': Lycans use their wof like DNA to Smell, hear, and see better than even the best of technology. *'Pain Transference': Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures. *'Memory Transference': Werewolves transfer memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. *They also have an exhibited limited level of telepathy *'''Lunar Empowerment: '''Lycans grow even stronger from the presence of the moon. The moon doesn't have to be full to give a Lycan power. Even at a quarters full moon, a Lycan can feel the presence of the moon giving them an extra boost in power. * Eye Color An Alpha Werewolf's eyes glow red. Excluding red, the eye glow variations are unlimited for Betas and Omegas and do not follow any set pattern or rule. Blue and yellow eyes are the other variations seen to date. Category:Information Category:Werewolf Category:Races